Twilight's dress
by PrincessSparklesX
Summary: Twilight just needs one last thing to finish her dress...


It was another gorgeous day in Ponyville. The birds were chirping and the ponies were going about their business. The light of the sun shone on the treehouse library. Inside, Spike was busily putting away some books Twilight had asked him to.

"Ugh!" Spike heard Twilight groan from another room. He questionably turned around, wondering what that could've been. She had been mumbling all afternoon and was really irratated when Spike had knocked on the door to ask where one of the books went. He shrugged and returned to his work. Unfourtantley, Twilight burst through the door and grumbled angrily. Spike, who was minding his own business, got so scared he dropped the books. Twilight glared at him.

"Spike! I'm busy! I'm trying to think of what to do with the final touches on the dress I'm making!" she said angrily. Spike picked up the books and looked at her strangely.

"Uh, why don't you have Rarity make you one?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"She and all my other friends went to Canterlot to help the princess! Duh!" she told him. Spike scratched his head in confusion.

"Uh, why didn't you go?" he asked her. She twitched her ears slightly and glared at him.

"I'm making my dress!" she yelled.

"Why do you even need a dress?" he asked her. She looked at him a moment, her eyes narrowing at him before a crazy grin spread across her face. She slowly walked towards him. Spike, who was frightened by Twilight's actions, slowly backed away.

"Its to make the perfect friendship token with!" she laughed. Spike hit a bookcase, and put his hands it front of his face.

"Oh, uh... haha..." he said nervously. Twilight tilted her head to the side and grinned. "No offense or anything Twilight, but you sure have been acting strange since you were tardy with the friendship lesson to the Princess..."

"Oh, now I'm just fine!" Twilight laughed. "You know, I need something to finish my dress... Something I couldn't find!" Spike laughed nervously.

"And what would that be?" he asked. Twilight twitched a little.

"Let me just show you it!" she said. She quickly dashed off into the room, and Spike wiped his forehead in relief.

"Maybe I should tell Princess Celestia about this..." he mumbled. He went to grab a pen and a scroll, but Twilight hollering made him stop.

"Spike! Look! Isn't it _pretty_?" she asked him. Spike gazed at the dress a moment. Something was too familiar about it, too strange. "Yeah, I know that the stitching isn't great, but using pony hair to stitch is hard!" _Wait a minute. Pony hair?_

"Uh... did you just say pony hair?" Spike asked in disbelief. Twilight laughed psychotically.

"Oh silly! Of course its made of pony hair! I have Rainbow Dash's, Pinkie Pie's, Fluttershy's, Rarity's, and Applejacks!" she said happily. Spike gasped.

"But..." he said. He looked at the dress. The colors were white, blue, yellow, orange, and pink, and they were in patches. Almost like...

"W-what are those?" Spike yelled, pointing at the dress. Twilight twitched her ears and laughed.

"Oh, they're my friends! All of them were used to make my _wonderful_ dress!" she said. Spike's eyes widened.

"You mean they're..." he started to say.

"Dead? Of course! I needed something to make this! If you look, I also have Rainbow's and Fluttershy's wings connected to my dress, along with Derpy Hooves' and Scootaloo's!" she giggled. "I also have Rarity's horn, Lyra's horn, and Sweetie Bell's horn used as my necklace! And see my shoes? The yellow one was Apple Bloom, the orange one was Scootaloo, and the white one was Sweetie Belle!"

Spike's eyes filled with tears. His best friend... was a complete psycho... "You're insane..." he mumbled.

"Oh, come now Spike! It was hard enough to cut them just right! Rainbow Dash kept moving and I accidentally sliced her head off! I still have it if you wanna see it!" Twilight said. Spike backed away.

"No!" he screamed.

"And I know how much you love Rarity, so I used the rest of her body to make you that blanket!"

Spike covered his mouth and turned a sickly green. "Rarity..." he mumbled.

Twilight continued. "Oh yes, this dress is almost perfect! As I was saying, I am missing something..."

"W-what would that be?" Spike shook. Twilight laughed and tilted her head.

"Dragon hide!" she said. Spike's eyes grew wide. He had to make a run for it. He ran towards the door, but Twilight shut the door with her magic and he slammed into it. He started pulling the knob frantically, trying to get it open.

"No! Somepony help!" he cried. Twilight went over to a bookshelf and pulled out a book. When she opened it, Spike saw a lot of giant knives in it.

"I'm surprised you didn't see this before," she said, her whole body twitching. Spike continued to pull the door to no avail.

"I can't let you do that, Spike!" Twilight said. Her horn glowed, and some ropes tied up Spike's hands and feet.

"No Twilight! Let me go!" he cried. Tears were pouring from his eyes as Twilight picked up a huge butcher knife. She walked over to him and laughed.

"At least you're more entertaining than Fluttershy! She was too easy to get rid of! All she did was cry and not resist!" she said. "Although, I had no idea Rainbow knew so many colorful words..."

Spike struggled to free himself from the ropes but to no avail. Twilight put her hoof on Spike's head, then brought the knife straight through his tailbone, slicing right through the scales and hitting the bone, cracking it. Spike cried out in pain.

"Twilight stop it!" he cried. She laughed.

"It's... gotta be _perfect_!" she said. She whacked Spike's tail again, sending blood splattering all over her. His skin hung off from where she had ripped him. Twilight frowned as she realized that his bone was not breaking.

Spike closed his eyes and cried. "You're hurting me..."

"Am I? I'm sorry! I wish I could do something to subdue the pain, but nothing will work!" she told him. Twilight brought the knife up into the air, and brought it back down fast. It split through the bones and muscles along with the rest of the skin, and Spike's tail came off. Spike felt his backside become very warm and he gasped. Twilight grabbed his tail and laughed, her hooves becoming a dark red.

"See? Here's your tail!" she said. She waved it in front of his face. He gasped, and it accidentally went into his mouth. He spit it out immediatley and threw up.

"Oh Spike! You ruined the floor!" she said. She grabbed a smaller incisor knife and slowly started cutting the skin up Spike's back. Spike felt a jab of horrible pain and a strange relief feeling at the same time. Twilight stopped cutting him for a moment, looking down at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me you had to use the bathroom?" she asked. Spike gasped as he looked under him. He knew what that meant. His body was getting weaker and being forced to let out all his waste.

Twilight continued to cut Spike, and then peeled his skin off, also pushing his face flat against the floor. She examined him a bit, before she reached inside of him and took out his bladder. She stomped on it, splattering the gut everywhere all over her and Spike.

"There, now we don't have to worry about the bathroom anymore!" she said happily. She licked her lips as she looked inside of him.

"Well now, Spike. I guess females and males really are different. I don't see the same reproductive system I saw in all my friends," she told him. She took her knife and started cutting out what was supposedly his reproductive system. Spike screamed at the pain.

"Oh look! Isn't it weird looking?" she asked him, ripping it out. Spike felt woozy and sick. It was getting harder to hear Twilight. She sniffed it a bit, before setting it down next to her. "I'll just put there where everything else I collected from the other ponies are."

"T-that's disgusting!" Spike cried. He wanted to run and hide. He wanted to old Twilight back. But he knew it was too late.

"I wonder what the inside of you taste like..." With that, she whipped her knife over to a loose piece of skin that was hanging on the inside of him and slowly cut it away. She took the messy piece of skin and licked it.

"Ooh! This is even better than any of the other ponies!" she said. "You should try it!"

"NO!" Spike screamed.

Twilight twitched. "Oh Spike! You don't have yelll about it," she told him. She grabbed his arm and yanked it so the bone came out of its socket. "Well now, that should make it easier to get the hide off!" Spike screamed in horror. With that, she began tearing at the muscle in Spike's back. "You have too much of this stuff! I can't find your heart!"

"My heart?" Spike asked weakly.

"Duh! I need it for something!" she said. She sliced and gashed at his muscle, puss oozing out of his wounds. Her hooves were a very deep red along with her mane, but she didn't seem to notice. She sliced at him with her knife, bringing it down harder than she meant to. She sliced straight through his kidney.

"Oops..." she mumbled. Spike wailed out in pain. Shrugging, she took her knife and sliced the kidney she gashed off, tearing at the tubes. "Does it still hurt?"

Spike cried, tears falling from his cheeks down to the floor. She narrowed her eyes when she found Spike's ribcage.

"NO!" she said angrily, stabbing the knife directly through Spike's arm. The gash tore the muscles in his arms apart, and he oozed everywhere. As Spike felt more blood leave his body, he also felt weaker. He was slowly fading away. "Oh come on, Spike! It's not that painful!" She put down her knife and grabbed hold of one of Spike's ribs, snapping it off.

"Ow!" Spike cried. The strength to scream was leaving the baby dragon. Twilight smiled as she discovered a method of getting rid of Spike's ribcage.

"Perfect!" she giggled. She viciously ripped Spike's ribs apart slowly, also tearing out some of the guts that were in her way. She took her butcher knife and slammed it down on Spike's spine, cracking it in half. Spike's eyes grew wide as he lost the feeling in his back and legs.

"What... what did you do?" he cried. Twilight smiled happily.

"I got rid of your pain by breaking your spine. Now it won't hurt to finish what I'm doing!" she told him. She finally found Spike's weakly beating heart. She held her knife in her hoof, but then set it down for a moment.

"Spike, I think this is where we part from each other..." she said.

"W-what?" Spike asked weakly.

"You know you were always a good assistant for me, right?" she asked him. She picked her knife back up.

"Twilight..." Spike cried.

"Yup, you were also my best friend..." she continued. She cut the veins away from his heart and took it out, holding it triumpthly in her hooves. It oozed goo and spewed out what it had left inside of it.

"Simple enough. That didn't even hurt, did it?" she asked, showing Spike his heart. Spike felt weak. He couldn't move anymore. He was fading away. His eyes slowly closed, and he didn't move again.

-O-

Twilight stitched the last of her dress together and looked at it. The dragon hide had added nicely to her dress and made a lovely hem. She sniffed the air.

"Dinner is almost ready," she smiled. She twirled around with her dress, before looking over into a box. Inside it was a single purple scale. "Ah, my little assistant. I will really miss you... Much like my friends. But you were needed to make the perfect dress." She looked at the box some more. "I feel strangely compelled and a little guilty. But, I really can't help it. Princess Celestia told me I needed a pretty dress for an award ceremony..." She looked down. "Should I of not done that? Spike seemed the most upset for some reason..."

The oven timer went off, snapping her out of her thoughts. She smiled.

"Perfect! I can't wait to have dragon heart for dinner!" She turned back around to look at Spike's box.

"I'll always love you..." she whispered, before walking off.


End file.
